Knitting
by The Ramen Noodle
Summary: It's been a year since Yuuri arrived... So Yuuri decides to use his awesome knitting powers to make something for everyone. Wolfram decides to give back. YuuRam. Oneshot.


Authoress' Notes: Ugh… My stomach… -dies-… Oh yeah. Story and whatnot… I'm rather pleased with this. ((insert very large kitty-like smile here)).

Warnings: Shounen-ai, out-of-character-ness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou… Sometimes I wish I was lucky enough to own it. (Then I could have Wolf all to myself!… Aw, okay. I'd share him with Yuuri…)

* * *

Wolfram paced back and forth in Yuuri's (and his) bedroom.

"That wimp," He sneered, rather annoyed. "Leaving."

At this moment, Conrad walked in. "You really should find better things to do with your time, Wolfram."

Wolfram glared. "And what do you do in your spare time that's so great?"

"You don't need to know," Conrad replied, smiling.

"You make it sound dirty…" Wolfram muttered.

Conrad chuckled. "You just need to keep your mind off of Yuuri." Conrad instructed.

Wolfram sighed. "For once… I think you're right."

* * *

Yuuri was actually not on Earth, but in New Mazuko. In Blood Pledge Castle. In Gwendal's room… learning to knit.

* * *

Wolfram tried to train with his soldiers… He really did. But he fought as if he was fighting Yuuri… And lost. This shocked many. And when he apologized to the soldier for not fighting properly, because his mind was on something… I'm sure there were a few shock-deaths. So Conrad had to come and take Wolfram away. If he continued like this, he might die. (Yuuri's a wimp, remember?)

He steered the blonde towards Gwendal's room.

"Brother, let me in." Wolfram whined.

Gwendal turned towards Yuuri, who quickly shook his head. He directed his voice to the door again. "No, Wolfram."

"But Yuuri is gone…" Wolfram paused. "And I'm bored!"

Yuuri held back a laugh. This was a side of Wolfram he'd never seen.

"I'm having a private meeting." Gwendal replied. "So go away."

"Come on, Brother!" Wolfram whined some more.

"Get Conrad." Gwendal replied.

"He's right here." Wolfram told him.

"Juggle for him or something, Conrad."

Conrad chuckled.

"Just go." Gwendal sighed.

So the two other brothers left the outside of Gwendal's door. Gwendal looked to Yuuri.

"Why do you care if Wolfram know? Everyone else does."

"I figure since it's been a year since I proposed to him… He might be expecting a surprise. You know, like an anniversary present." Yuuri replied.

"What about the others? Why are you making everyone else one?" He asked.

"I met you guys at that time too!" Yuuri said, with a smile.

"But you want Wolfram's to be special…?" Gwendal asked, almost in a teasing way. He wondered what Yuuri would say…

"Yeah…" Yuuri paused very suddenly. A blush spread across his cheeks. "Hey! W-what are you trying to get me to say?"

Gwendal smiled slightly, but it faded quickly. Yuuri then held up a rather cute looking…sheep? No, maybe it was a dog… Or a mouse?

"Yours is done!" Yuuri exclaimed, then held it out. "It's an anteater!" ((A/N: We were really off…))

"Oh…" Gwendal examined it before taking it. "Thank you."

"Wolfram's is almost done, and Conrad, Günter, Gisela, and Cheri-sama's are sitting over there." Yuuri said. "After Wolf's… I still have… Greta's… Anisinna's…" He thought for a moment. "Think I should make ones for Yozak and Dorkas?"

Gwendal sighed. "That's a lot to make. Do you think you can do that all in the next few hours?"

"Yep!" Yuuri said. "If I just work nonstop I can!"

And he began to messily knit, shaming knitters all over the world.

* * *

"That…" Wolfram sighed, sitting down to eat dinner "That wimp needs to come back…soon…"

His mother looked up. "Yuuri heika? Why he's wi-…" She began.

Conrad was quick to shut her up. "Shhh, mother. Yuuri is making a surprise for Wolfram. It's been a year since he proposed… And he thought it'd be polite…"

"Ooh!" Cheri squealed. "Has Wolf got something for him?"

Conrad thought. "Truthfully… I don't know…"

"I'll ask him!" She exclaimed.

Conrad shook his head. "Wouldn't that sort of give it away?"

"I suppose…" She sighed. "I really don't like keeping secrets…"

Wolfram looked up. "What's all this whispering about, Mother…Conrad?"

"Oh, nothing, Wolf!" She giggled.

He shot both of them a 'I know you're up to something' look, and went back to eating. Just then, Yuuri burst in.

"Good evening, everyone!" He exclaimed, with all of the doll-looking-things in his arms.

They all looked up with a chorus of 'good evening'. Yuuri then scurried around the room and handed something to everyone. Conrad got a sheep-looking bird, Cheri got something that looked somewhat like a plunger that even Yuuri didn't know what it was, Günter got a grandpa of some sort… Everyone else got a species-less big-eyed cute thing. Except for Wolfram, who looked rather disappointed.

Yuuri noticed this, and spoke up. "Don't worry… I've saved yours for later. I don't want everyone else watching when I give it…"

Cheri giggled. "Why not? Did you get Wolf some _kinky sex toys_? Are you planning on using them?"

Yuuri became all flustered.

"Mother!" Wolfram shouted. "For one, don't pry into mine and Yuuri's sexual life! And secondly…"

Before he could finish, he realized the odd looks he was getting. Günter looked close to fainting.

"Are you indicating that Yuuri and you have a sexual life?" Cheri asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

At this point, Günter did faint . Greta looked very confused. Yuuri sighed, still flustered.

"You guys… Do you really think we should be talking about this… right _here_, right _now_?"

"Before we leave the subject… Can I say one more thing?" Wolfram asked.

All eyes were on him…

"Yuuri and I do **not **have a sexual life!"

Greta looked from face to face. "Um… What are we talking about?"

"Nothing… Don't worry about it, Greta." Yuuri assured.

The rest of the conversation during the meal was awkward and mostly between Yuuri and Greta.

* * *

Yuuri walked into his bedroom, coming from the bath. Wolfram sat on the bed in his pink nightie playing with its hem. He looked up when Yuuri came in… As much as he hated to admit it, he was really curious about Yuuri's present. He hoped his mother wasn't right…

"Oh yeah! Your present!" Yuuri remembered and went digging into his drawers. He then pulled out yet another doll.

Personally, Wolfram had been wishing for something different than everyone else. Still, it was really sweet… He supposed…

"Ta-dah!" Yuuri exclaimed, sitting next to Wolfram on the bed. In his palm he held not one… but two dolls? They were connected. "You see… This one is me." He said pointing to the black-haired one. "And this is you…" He pointed to the blonde one. "And we're connected at the hand."

"T-thank you." Wolfram said, taking it.

"Ha ha… It seemed a bit cheesy… I hoped that you'd like it." Yuuri laughed nervously. "So do you?"

"Y-yeah." Wolfram muttered. He really didn't like admitting it.

"Do you know why I got you this?"

"No…"

"It's been a year since I proposed to you!" Yuuri told him. "And a year since I came here…"

"Really? It's been that long?" Wolfram asked. It really had flown by…

Yuuri nodded. "You know… When I first met you… I didn't like you."

"W-what?"

"Let me finish." Yuuri said, laying down and folding his hands on his chest. "And… I think… You've sort of… grown on me."

"It sounds like I'm fungus." Wolfram whispered.

Yuuri laughed. "No. You're better than fungus."

Wolfram sighed, laying next to him.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri asked.

"I feel bad for not getting you anything."

"Don't worry about it." Yuuri assured him.

"No… Oh… Wait… I know!" Wolfram began. "Close your eyes."

"Okay…" Yuuri closed his eyes.

Wolfram shifted on the bed slightly, Yuuri noticed. He then noticed a rather soft pair of lips pressed to his own. Wolfram soon noticed Yuuri was responding too. He smirked against the other's lips.

* * *

((Epilogue))

Cheri came into breakfast and sat down. She looked toward our favorite couple.

"I from what I heard last night… I think that Yuuri and you have a sexual life now, Wolf!"

Yuuri was flustered yet again.

"MOTHER!"


End file.
